ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman X (series)/Episodes
1. Long ago, a mysterious incident, the Ultra Flare incident awakened monsters created from Spark Dolls, thus causing worldwide monster attacks. Fifteen years after the incident, Xio officer Daichi Ozora was studying the Cyber Cards until the emergence of Demaaga attacking nearby citizens. At that time, an unknown voice was heard by Daichi, which came to Earth and fused with him, giving birth to the new warrior, Ultraman X. Bemular, Aboras, Banila, Pestar, Magular, Peguila, Cyber Gomora, Demaaga 2. Huge Giant Bird Birdon has emerged from the Mt. Okuma. Birdon set up a nest for its eggs but in the process traps several civilian captives in the pile. Angered by the attack as Xio tries to save the trapped people, Birdon rampages and Daichi as Ultraman X arrives on the scene but both soon succumb to the poison injected by the monster. At that time, Alien Fanton Guruman triggers a secret operation!? Alien Fanton Dr. Guruman, Birdon 3. Daichi and Asuna were sent on surveying a suburban area after a series of earthquakes reported. While patrolling, Daichi came across a mysterious woman. In addition, she appears every time the underground monster Telesdon emerges. While Telesdon retreated after being attacked with flares, Daichi and Asuna are task to discover the mysterious woman's identity. Said woman resembles an unknown civilian in real life, whom died sometime prior. Alien Fanton Dr. Guruman, Telesdon, Underground Woman, Cyber Eleking (Card) 4. Alien Zarab had planned for destruction by making Bemstar attack the city. Asuna thinks that Daichi had got caught up in this attack and has died. Her panicked attack had also caused Ultraman X to be stuck inside Bemstar's body. Also, Wataru and Hayato were following Zarab but because of their rivalry they lost him. Captain Shotaro had told them that Team Work is important. Asuna and other Xio Members decided to unite and rescue Ultraman X. Alien Fanton Dr. Guruman, Alien Zarab, Bemstar, Cyber Telesdon (Card) 5. While Xio members perform experiments to turn monsters into Spark Dolls, Alien Nackle appears and attacks the test site with Black King, while he takes the opportunity to steal the Spark Dolls. As he disappears into another dimension with the van, Rui unfortunately is stuck in the van, and contacts the team.To save Rui, X & Zero join forces. Kaiju/Sejin: Alien Fanton Dr. Guruman, Alien Nackle Bandero, Black King / Black King Drill Custom 6. A man named tE-rU appears in the city & makes trouble to others. Is he an alien? He came to earth by controlling & riding an Mecha Monster called Rudian. tE-rU heals an girl who was injured. By seeing this Daichi Oozora realizes that this person has no evil intention. He Unites with Ultraman X to stop the movement of Rudian. Xio were protecting tE-rU & Rudian & when Xio were knowing about those two, they learn a fearful truth. A Monster named Gargorgon was aiming at Rudian & he will land on earth very soon. Kaiju/Sejin: Alien Fanton Dr. Guruman, Alien Gold tE-rU, Rudian, Gargorgon 7. Magical Beast Gargorgon was aiming at the Energy of Planet Gold which was hidden inside Rudian. During the fight of Ultraman X with Gargorgon, X was turned into a statue. Prince tE-rU is deeply regretting that because of the bullet that was aimed at him by Gargorgon, Ultraman X got defeated. Gargorgon tells humanity to surrender & send tE-rU to him. Now it's up to Xio to defeat Gargorgon, revive X & save humanity from the crisis. Kaiju/Sejin: Alien Fanton Dr. Guruman, Alien Gold tE-rU, Rudian, Gargorgon Re. In this episode, Daichi and X discuss themselves about the monsters they encountered since the first episodes while giving the viewers a sneak peek of the next episode's clip. 8. Daichi and the rest of Xio meet the esteemed Dr. Touma Kaito, even as Zetton rampages through the city. Dr. Kaito and Xio work on a way to stop the kaiju, but it is revealed he is an imposter, as X is overtaken by a form of a virus and forced to fight alongside Zetton. However, as the real Touma Kaito appears and turns into Ultraman Max, X is forced to fight him. Zetton, Alien Sran Quilla 9. Alien Fanton Guruman, Alien Valky Halky, Alien Icarus Icary, Alien Nackle Nackley, Kemur Man, Alien Zetton, Alien Babarue, Dada, Alien Akumania Referee, Samekujira Jolly (baby) 10. Alien Fanton Guruman, Houlinga 11. Alien Fanton Guruman, King Joe, Alien Pedan (mentioned), Cyber Gomora 12. An unknown female alien summons another Demaaga to fight X, and times the fight to coincide with a burst of Dark Thunder energy, which strengthens Demaaga into Tsurugi Demaaga, but weakens X to the point that X disappears, after forcing Daichi out of the fusion. Daichi must resort to a dangerous method to save X, and in the process, remembers a moment of his past with his parents, resulting in an upgraded form for X. Alien Fanton Guruman, Demaaga (& Tsurugi Demaaga), Zaragas, Cyber Gomora, Alien Shaplay, Alien Magma, Gina Spectre 13. Gina Spectre is able to open up wormholes into other worlds, and through one brings a captured Shou and unknowingly UPG member Arisa (from Ultraman Ginga S). It's up to Daichi and the others to find Shou and stop Gina Spectre as she uses the Dark Thunder energy to her advantage. Alien Fanton Guruman, Gina Spectre, Mold Spectre, Alien Magma, Alien Shaplay, Juda Spectre (flashback), Tsurugi Demaaga (stock footage) 14. Freed by Daichi and Xio, and joined by Hikaru Raido who had defeated the Spectre forces in the UPG world, Shou teaches Daichi some sword techniques to fight better. But will it be enough to stop the combined Guar army and the Spectre siblings in a combined form? Alien Fanton Guruman, Cyber Gomora, Guar Spectre, Mold Spectre, Gina Spectre, Juda Spectre (soul only), Alien Shaplay, Alien Markind (not mentioned by name), Mecha Gomora, Shepherdon (flashback), Windom (flashback), Miclas (flashback), Agira (flashback) Re. 15. Captain Kamiki attends his daughter's wedding but at the same time, Gomess appeared and worse, the monster was charged with the Dark Thunder Energy. Cyber Gomora, Gomess 16. A TV show was held where reporters would record Xio's daily routine for 24 hours. At the same an alien criminal network surfaces and plots multiple kidnappings. Kemur Man, Cicada Woman, Dada, Gubila, Cyber Neronga (design only), Cyber Zarab (design only) 17. Pigmon, King Guesra 18. Space Cat Mu has come to earth, fleeing from mysterious energy strikes. Red King is coming, and is Wataru in love? Space Cat Mu, Red King (EX Red King), Dorako 19. Alien Fanton Guruman, Gomora (EX Gomora), M1 20. Alien Fanton Guruman, Bemular, Bugbuzun Brood 21. Alien Fanton Guruman, Cyber Gomora, Greeza 22. Greeza, EX Red King, EX Gomora, Tsurugi Demaaga Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists